Gracias a esa chica
by Kia Aoi - chan
Summary: Una nueva alumna llega al insituto, Harugasaki Senna. A pesar de que sea una compañera agradable para todo el mundo, Rukia no lo siente así, por alguna razón intuye que le traerá problemas con Ichigo. ¿Acaso tendría razón al desconfiar de ella? - N/A: Tercer y último omake de HvsH.


" _ **Gran Festival de Chappy y sus Amigos"**_

 _ **Parque de diversiones ChappyLand.**_

 _ **Vale por dos personas.**_

Oh sí, era el mejor novio de toda la ciudad de Karakura, eso sin duda. Sacrificaría su dignidad de hombre llevando a su novia al parque de diversiones del endemoniado conejo que la traía loca, y todo por hacer que lo perdonara. Sólo había sido un malentendido y él había sido un idiota por no comprender su equivocación a tiempo. ¡No era su culpa! Senna quería hablar con ella y él quiso ser tan amable como para darle un pequeño empujón, ¿Cómo saber que a ella le molestaría que tomara su mano? Bien, tal vez sí había sido su culpa.

Ahora ese era su castigo, y mientras fuera suficiente para que Rukia lo perdonara hasta se subiría al escenario a cantar la famosa canción de Chappy y sus Amigos.

Pero mejor comenzar por el principio, es decir, a nadie le gusta estar perdido en medio de tan interesante situación. Siendo hombre o mujer todos querríamos saber lo que un chico es capaz de hacer por el perdón de su amada. En fin…

El profesor Aizen había ingresado al salón anunciando la llegada de una nueva compañera de clases. Dentro de su largo y tedioso _parlamento_ habían descubierto que su familia se había mudado a la ciudad debido a un imprevisto y que sería su nueva compañera hasta la graduación.

– ¡Profesor, déjese de rodeos y preséntenos a la chica nueva! –Exclamó Keigo con su impaciencia carcomiéndole los nervios–. ¿Es linda? ¿Tiene buen cuerpo? ¿Cuáles son sus medidas? Apuesto a que todavía no tiene su uniforme escolar, si me permite yo puedo hacerlo a su medida luego de que…

– ¡Asano! Dos puntos menos en el examen final por su impertinencia. Espero que con eso aprenda.

– Si debo sacar cuenta de las veces que le ha restado puntos a su examen final, profesor, yo diría que lo ha reprobado con menos diez de calificación –reclamó Rangiku sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada. Por el contrario, estaba concentrada en la lima y sus uñas.

– Pues si no quiere ser la próxima reprobada con calificación negativa dejará la sección de belleza y pondrá atención a la clase, Matsumoto –la amenazó cruzándose de brazos y mirándola con altivez.

– Ya, profesor, esa amenaza la utilizó ayer y de hecho no tendría por qué preocuparse si al fin y al cabo estoy reprobada desde el primer semestre. A tres meses del examen final ya no hay nada que hacer, sólo alégrese de tener que verme durante el verano.

– Eso no es motivo alguno de alegría –refutó su comentario más para sí mismo que en contestación a la muchacha. Iba a abrir la boca de nueva cuenta cuando la puerta se abrió sólo un poco dejando ver a una chica de ojos dorados y cabello negro sujeto con una cinta de color roja.

– Disculpe, profesor, ¿Ya puedo pasar? –preguntó con temor y timidez.

– Ahh… sí, claro. Lo siento, señorita Harugasaki –se disculpó el profesor en lo que se acercaba a la puerta para recibirla correctamente.

La aludida entró cohibida y con la mirada agachada. Todos sus compañeros notaron su belleza, incluso Ichigo, mientras que las mujeres bufaron sonoramente ante la reacción tan conocida de los chicos, ¿Acaso se habían estancado en la pubertad?

– Bien, Señorita Harugasaki, preséntese –la animó Aizen sentándose en su escritorio y mirándola con curiosidad, algo que puso de peores nervios a la chica.

– Ahh… ahh… bueno, yo… –titubeó jugando con sus manos a la par que dirigía su vista hacia cada uno de sus compañeros.

– No te morderemos, cariño –llamó su atención Rangiku sin despegar su vista de las puntas de su cabello. Senna tragó grueso e inspiró profundamente. Luego de tres mudanzas y tres institutos diferentes en su vida era imposible que siguiera con su actitud infantil y de niña asustada.

– M-me llamo Senna, Harugasaki Senna. Me he mudado a la ciudad por el trabajo de mi padre y seré su nueva compañera desde ahora. Es un gusto conocerlos a todos, espero que podamos llevarnos bien –hizo una pequeña reverencia y luego sonrió.

Rukia observó de reojo la mirada que su novio le dedicaba a la chica nueva. No iba a mentir, pues Senna sí que era bella, pero ¿por qué tenía que mirarla tan… intensamente? Casi hasta parecía que le gustara, y eso la inquietaba.

– Si la miras tan insistentemente le perforarás los ojos. Ten cuidado o te descubrirá y la intimidarás, Ichigo –espeto en voz baja y con enfado.

Ichigo se vio descubierto y sólo titubeó algo inentendible antes de que la pelinegra volteara su vista, claramente indicándole que no se atreviera a hablarle.

.

.

La jornada escolar se la pasó entre preguntas y más preguntas para la chica nueva. Senna respondía amablemente algunas y con algo de pena otras –como las de Keigo, por ejemplo–. Había resultado ser una chica agradable y conversadora, las chicas no tenían quejas de su actitud. Sin embargo a Rukia no le había resultado para nada encantadora sino más bien una amenaza. Desde lo de la mañana no le dirigía la palabra a Ichigo, aunque él tampoco se molestaba por insistirle, de hecho en ese mismo momento se encontraba en el círculo de personas que rodeaban a Senna y ciertamente parecía muy animado a juzgar por las risas que compartía con ella.

– No lo mires así, al menos disimula –le aconsejó Rangiku sentándose a su lado y sonriendo de lado.

– ¿Cómo que _así_? No sé de qué hablas, siempre lo miro _así_ –respondió haciéndose la desentendida y fingiendo atención a su libro de Biología.

– Claro, y de seguro Gin me engaña con la primera mujer que se le cruce –contraatacó con ironía. Rukia la miró y le sacó la lengua en señal de burla. Ambas rieron por el gesto–. Deberías perdonarlo –a la sonrisa de su amiga la reemplazó un bufido–. ¡Es un chico! ¿Qué más esperabas? Los instintos animales son los que siempre dominan al macho, lo leí en ese libro, página ciento tres –aclaró orgullosa.

– El problema es que hablamos de Ichigo y él no es un macho.

– ¿Es una hembra entonces? –preguntó confundida. Juraría que había entendido a la perfección ese tema.

– ¡Es un chico! Una persona, Rangiku, los machos son los animales –explicó con obviedad.

– ¡Es igual! El profesor Urahara dijo que los humanos también fuimos animales alguna vez. Aunque lo neguemos, todos poseemos algún pedacito de gen de nuestros ancestros más ancestrales.

Obviando lo último, Rukia miró a su amiga con la boca abierta y sin pestañar. Fruncía su ceño cada vez más a medida que iba acercándose a su rostro.

– ¿Q-qué haces? Me asustas.

Rukia alzó su mano y la posó en la frente de la rubia manteniéndola unos segundos.

– No tienes fiebre –susurró algo confundida. Rangiku bufó y rodó los ojos–. ¡¿Qué has hecho con mi amiga?!

– Que no toque un libro durante las clases no significa que tampoco lo haga durante mis tiempos libres.

– ¿Quién te ha obligado? –quiso saber Rukia sabiendo de sobra que no había rastro de verdad en esa frase.

– Gin dijo que no me daría mi regalo de cumpleaños si no subía mis notas –reveló ella haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

Se vieron por un par de segundos y soltaron fuertes carcajadas que retumbaron en todo el salón. Gin sí que sabía cómo manipular a su novia, lo bueno era que no lo hacía con malas intenciones.

Los alumnos que se encontraban platicando con Senna voltearon a ver la escena luego de escuchar tanto escándalo.

– ¿Y ahora que habrá sucedido para que comenzaran a reír como locas? –preguntó Kunieda a nadie en particular.

– Déjalas, siempre son así de espontaneas –las defendió Chizuru contagiándose con sus risas.

– Disculpen… ¿Quiénes son ellas? –Preguntó Senna con timidez–. Parecen estar divirtiéndose.

– ¿Ellas? Ellas son Rukia Kuchiki y Rangiku Matsumoto, parte del grupo más loco del salón, si entiendes a lo que me refiero –comentó Mizuiro observando cómo Momo y Soi llegaban y se unían a la conversación de sus amigas.

– En realidad, no lo entiendo –respondió ella con algo de pena.

– Las que acaban de llegar son Momo Hinamori y Soi Fong. Todas son amigas desde el primer año de secundaria, pero no me preguntes cómo se conocieron, pues ese es un secreto que sólo ellas cuatro conocen, el resto sólo sabemos que comenzaron a ser compañeras de clase desde el año pasado y que antes de eso ninguna fue al mismo instituto que la otra.

– Increíble –susurró Senna maravillada ante tan misteriosa historia–. Ellas han de ser mejores amigas.

– Ni lo dudes, tienen más historias juntas de las que te podrías imaginar. Momo y Rukia, las dos más bajitas, pueden aparentar ser muy tranquilas y responsables pero he escuchado que una vez se metieron con los guardias de seguridad de una tienda para defender a Rangiku, la chica rubia. Por otro lado, Soi, la chica de largas trenzas, parece ser intimidante y gruñona pero se rumorea que es voluntaria de un hospital de niños en el centro de la ciudad.

– ¿Y lo es?

– Nadie lo sabe. El rumor se extendió luego de que una foto de ellas cuatro, vestidas de payaso y en un cuarto de hospital, pasara de mano en mano a todos los estudiantes. Fue algo sorprendente ya que es muy raro ver a Soi Fong sonreír como lo hacía en esa foto. El caso es que esas son algunas de las historias que se cuentan de ellas, pueden parecer una cosa pero juntas son completamente distintas. Podría decirse que son como… ¿El alma del grupo de este salón? Cada vez que ellas llegan siempre tenemos motivos para reír.

– ¡FIESTA DE SAKE EN CASA DE GIN, Y TODOS ESTÁN INVITADOS! –Se escuchó exclamar a Rangiku mientras se subía a su silla y lanzaba sus brazos al aire.

– ¡Ya cierra la boca! Que tu novio sea mayor de edad no significa que nosotros podamos beber alcohol como si también lo fuéramos –espetó Soi bajándola de un solo tirón.

– Eso sería ilegal, Rangiku –comentó Momo preocupada.

– Además, ¿Crees que nuestros padres no se enterarían de ello? –indagó Rukia con perspicacia.

Rangiku se cruzó de brazos y alzó una ceja mirándolas acusadoramente.

– ¿Qué? –fue la pregunta unánime de las otras tres.

– De Soi Fong, la señorita _corrección-extrema_ lo puedo esperar pero ¿ustedes? –Preguntó señalando a Momo y Rukia, y riendo en el acto–. Ustedes me han contado todas sus memorias cuando menos se lo esperaban, sé todos y cada uno de sus más profundos y oscuros secretos gracias a mi gran amigo, el sake. No quieran vestirse de santas cuando la palabra les queda pequeña, niñas.

Las aludidas sonrieron forzosamente al descubrir que no eran las únicas en oír lo que Rangiku decía, pues todos sus compañeros miraban divertidos la escena. Incluso hasta había alumnos de otros cursos observando por las ventanas de los pasillos, todos aguantándose la risa.

– Yo sé que quieren acompañarme a esa fiesta –aseguró sonriendo victoriosa.

Nadie pudo aguantárselo más y soltaron las carcajadas sin ya poder controlarse. Las tres amigas se hundían en sus asientos rogando que la tierra se las tragara en ese mismo instante –aunque, claro, cómo demonios sucedería algo como eso estando en el segundo piso del edificio–, mientras que Rangiku reverenciaba con gracia y elegancia a todos aquellos que le aplaudían por ser tan… ella.

Sin duda eran el alma de la clase. Sin ellas la jornada escolar sería un completo aburrimiento.

– ¡Oh! ¿Y recuerdan la vez que salimos tan ebrias de la fiesta de Yuno que terminamos intercambiando zapatos y cada una iba con zapatos diferentes por en medio de la calle? Si mal no recuerdo, Rukia le había aventado mi zapato a la chica que estaba coqueteando con…

– ¡CIERRA LA BOCA! –exigió la pelinegra golpeando la mesa con la fuerza de su vergüenza.

Más risas no se hicieron esperar.

– Déjala, Rukia. Eso es porque no recuerda la vez que tuvimos que salir detrás de ella para que no se tirara de un puente al creer que se encontraba en el Titanic –la tranquilizó Soi echada en su asiento–. No olviden cuando Gin llegó hasta ella y tuvo que recrear la escena de Jack y Rose para que la loca de su novia no se lanzara _al mar_. ¿Qué es lo que decía? ¡Ah, sí! "Me lanzaré al mar, Jack, mi amor. Me lanzaré al mar y tú me salvarás antes de que me ahogue" –Ni siquiera Senna fue capaz de reprimir sus risas al imaginarse a la chica haciendo semejante show en medio de un puente–. ¿Acaso debería mostrar el video? Creo tenerlo por aquí en algún…

– ¡NO! –se escuchó el potente grito de Rangiku al recordar que la maldita lo había grabado todo en su teléfono para mostrárselo al día siguiente de la fiesta–. Ja, ja, ja, ja, n-no hay necesidad de desquitarse por nada, amiga mía. ¿Por qué mejor no negociar la decisión de quemar ese video?

– ¡Claro! Y así este video no llegaría a manos de uno de tus cinco hijos con Gin, ¿o querían seis? Ya no lo recuerdo –le restó importancia y guardó su teléfono en el bolsillo–. En fin, esto será un tesoro que pienso mostrar el día de tu boda.

– ¡No si antes te mato primero!

– Demonios…

Soi salió del salón corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, mientras que Rangiku iba por detrás echando humo hasta por las orejas. Si algo la caracterizaba muy bien era su mal genio frente a las bromas en contra de ella, y Soi era una experta innata en el arte de hacerla enfadar de esa manera.

– ¿Ahora lo ves? –preguntó Mizuiro a su nueva compañera luego de parar de reír.

– Ja, ja, ja, ja, sí. Veo también que este es un método por el cual conocen algunas de sus tantas historias –respondió apartando las lágrimas que le habían causado tanta risa–. Me encantaría formar parte de ese grupo de amigas –declaró sin pensárselo.

Al instante de haberlo dicho se arrepintió y cubrió su boca con vergüenza, pues ese pensamiento no debía haber salido de su boca.

– N-n-no quería… n-no me refería a… lo siento, no quise decir eso… yo…

– ¿En serio te gustaría formar parte de ese grupo de locas? –preguntó Ichigo alzando una ceja y señalando hacia donde se encontraba Rukia con Momo.

Senna no se animó a contestar de inmediato, sin embargo afirmó con un asentamiento de cabeza. Fue entonces que Ichigo la tomó de la mano y la arrastró hacia donde se encontraba su novia y su amiga. En cuanto ésta lo vio llegar, su sonrisa se borró.

– Hola –saludó cortésmente. Qué tonto al no recordar que Rukia estaba enojada con él.

– Hola, Ichigo –saludó amablemente Momo para luego dirigir su vista a la chica a su lado–. Siento mucho no haberme presentado formalmente. Mi nombre es Momo, Hinamori Momo, y ella es Rukia Kuchiki.

– Hola –saludó Rukia por compromiso. A decir verdad, no tenía ni ganas de verla pero ella no tenía la culpa de la idiotez de su novio.

– ¡No te disculpes! Yo no me había acercado a ustedes antes, ja, ja, ja –la rectificó Senna riendo con nerviosismo–. Yo soy Senna Harugasaki, aunque eso ya lo debes saber por lo de esta mañana, ja, ja, ja.

Momo la miró confundida por su reacción pero luego comenzó a reír con ella para aligerar su nerviosismo. A Rukia le causó curiosidad saber qué era lo que tanta gracia le causaba a Momo como para que riera con _la-chica-nueva_ , sin embargo sus ojos no pudieron evitar bajar la mirada hacia la unión de manos entre _su_ novio y _la-chica-nueva_. Un calor intenso comenzó a subir hacia su rostro encendiendo sus mejillas y no precisamente de pena.

Golpeó la mesa fuertemente y se levantó de inmediato, fijando su vista en el suelo para evitar encolerizarse aún más. Su respiración se tornó agitada y de pronto sintió la inmensa necesidad de gritar, de gritarle a él.

– Rukia… –intentó captar su atención el chico al sobresaltarse por el fuerte ruido de sus manos pegando contra la mesa.

– ¡Cierra la boca! –bramó sin mirarlo a la cara.

– ¿Qué?

– ¡Cierra la boca, Ichigo! –Volvió a bramar ahora encontrando su mirada con la de él, transmitiéndole todo el odio y la bronca que sentía en ese momento–. ¡Cierra la boca y trata de no volverla a abrir por el resto de tu vida!

– Rukia, cálmate, por favor. No puedo entender lo que quieres decir si no me lo dices con tranquilidad –trató de hacerla entrar en razón, sin embargo eso logró ponerla en peor estado.

– ¿Que me calme? ¡¿Tienes el descaro de pedir que me calme cuando tú te la has pasado baboseando por la chica nueva sin siquiera importarte el porqué de mi enojo contigo durante toda la mañana?! Y ahora vienes y además me muestras lo cariñoso que eres tomándola de la mano –Ichigo bajó la vista hacia donde Rukia la tenía y, dándose cuenta de su error, soltó la mano de Senna como si ésta quemara–. Por mí puedes hacer lo que quieras. Vete al infierno, Ichigo –fueron sus últimas palabras antes de salir corriendo lejos de allí.

No fue capaz de alcanzarla ya que Aizen, el profesor titular de la clase, había entrado luego de que ella se fuera para darles un anuncio, a lo que le exigió a todos que se quedaran a escuchar o serían castigados.

Se la pasó toda la maldita semana intentando hacerla entrar en razón, sin embargo ni siquiera podía encontrar un momento adecuado para hablar con ella. Durante el período de clases, siempre la requerían para alguna actividad o simplemente ella se excusaba diciendo que tenía cosas que hacer; no contestaba sus llamadas, ni sus mensajes. Ir a su casa no era una opción a menos que quisiera ser rebanado por su padre, pues no terminaba de caerle ni la mitad de bien a Kuchiki Byakuya. En definitiva se le habían acabado las ideas.

Si Rukia lo supiera lo mataría, pero debía besarle los pies a Senna luego de ésta haberle conseguido la disculpa perfecta para arreglar las cosas con su novia, pues de ella había surgido la idea de llevar a la enana a ChappyLand incluso sin conocer su obsesión por el endemoniado conejo. Por si fuera poco, le había regalado ambos pases en señal de disculpa por haberlo metido en ese lío, ya que unas simples palabras no bastaban para ella y se sentía responsable.

Luego de tanto suplicar por un momento de escucha y ser rechazado de diversas maneras, no le quedó más que tomar una de las lecciones del profesor Urahara y así invitarla, a modo de disculpas y de forma pública, al dichoso evento. Por supuesto que tuvo que esquivar dos libros de tapas duras y tres bolígrafos, luego una cantidad variada de insultos y por último un extenso sermón acerca de que a una mujer no se le debía comprar el perdón, antes de que aceptara ir con él al parque de diversiones.

Así que allí se encontraba el sábado por la mañana, esperando ansiosamente por la llegada de su novia desde hacía como… media hora exacta.

– ¿Dónde estás, Rukia? –Se preguntó por enésima vez luego de pasados los diez primeros minutos de retraso.

¿Acaso se habría arrepentido de ir? ¿Tal vez habría decidido dejarlo plantado como signo de que no quería saber más nada de él? Esas y más preguntas lo atormentaban cruelmente, pues de verdad que quería a Rukia y no quería que un estúpido malentendido arruinara su relación.

A lo lejos, divisó a Rukia corriendo tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían. Llegó más que agitada y cansada por la carrera, se disculpó excusándose con el motivo de que sus hermanos habían decidido jugarle una broma en venganza de haberle contado a sus padres uno de sus secretos y al final escondieron toda su ropa para demorarla.

Una vez dentro del parque, Rukia corrió hacia uno de los juegos. Luego a otro. Y más tarde a otro. Ichigo debía tener la vista pegada a ella y sin siquiera pestañar, pues la primera que vez que la había llevado –antes del cumpleaños de Tatsuki– ella le dejó encargado su bolso en lo que se subía a uno de los juegos individuales y minutos más tarde ya la había perdido; se la había pasado toda la tarde buscándola.

– ¡Ichigo, vamos a la casa del terror…!

– No los nombres –imploró el aludido.

– ¡…de Chappy y sus amigos!

– ¿Es tu venganza cierto? –preguntó entrecerrando sus ojos lanzando su cabeza hacia adelante.

Dentro del lugar todo estaba oscuro, cada pareja debía entrar y caminar hacia donde las flechas indicaban, sin embargo en cierto punto del recorrido las luces de las mismas fallaron y terminaron por apagarse. Su visión se volvió completamente negra y el silencio reinaba en el ambiente a excepción de los gritos que se escucharon a lo lejos.

– I-I-Ichi…go –susurró temerosa buscando en el aire la mano del chico, mas no la encontró por más que moviera las suyas de un lado a otro.

– Rukia –la llamó unos centímetros más allá de ella, o eso es lo que imaginaba a juzgar por la distancia de su voz.

– ¡Ichigo! –exclamó comenzando a asustarse.

– Cálmate y escucha mi voz –intentó tranquilizarla hablando tan fuerte y claro cómo podía para guiarla hacia él.

– Está bien. Sólo no te muevas de donde… –sintió algo debajo de las suelas de sus zapatos inmediatamente después del soplido en su oído.

– ¿Rukia? ¿Estás bie…? –Ichigo escuchó el sonido de una rama partirse y luego una mano posarse en su hombro por sólo un par de segundos–. R-Rukia… ¿p-puedes oírme? –intentó sonar tan normal como al principio.

– T-tú t-también lo has sentido, ¿V-ver-dad?

– N-no sé de qué estás hablando, sólo acércate y toma mi mano.

– Ichigo… Hay alguien detrás de mí –susurró con la voz casi quebrada.

Un juego de luces comenzó a parpadear dando el efecto que las películas de terror tenían cuando el asesino seguía a su presa. Ichigo pudo notar la silueta de un hombre detrás de Rukia así que no se lo pensó ni una vez antes de correr hacia ella para protegerla. Rukia, por otro lado, notó la silueta de una cosa amorfa detrás de su novio y que amagaba con abrazarlo por la espalda con sus… brazos, o algo parecido, así que tomó el coraje de llegar hasta Ichigo para protegerlo, recordando algunas de las técnicas de karate que Tatsuki le había enseñado alguna vez. Cuando creyeron estar junto a su pareja las luces se apagaron de nueva cuenta y fueron sintiendo cómo una sustancia gomosa y fría caía sobre su cabeza; ante el susto y la desesperación, ambos intentaron alejarse retrocediendo y por ende chocando con la espalda del otro, produciendo así un nuevo y mayor sobresalto.

– ¡No te sueltes! –le indicó Ichigo buscando a tientas su mano y apretándola con fuerza. Rukia no protestó y se aferró a su brazo.

– Quiero salir de aquí, ahora –susurró ella luego de haber avanzado un poco más por el sendero que mostraba nuevamente sus indicaciones–. Esto no tiene nada de Chappy y sus amigos.

– ¡Vaya hora a la que te percatas de ello, enana! –espetó molesto por haberse dejado convencer para entrar.

– ¡Cierra la boca, aceptarías de todos modos si así te perdonaba! –refutó golpeando su hombro.

– ¡Ese no es el asunto!

– ¿Entonces cuál es?

– ¡Que no confías en mí y por eso termino haciendo malabares para suplicar tu perdón!

– ¿Entonces dices que es mi culpa?

– ¡Sí! ¡Digo, no! –se corrigió de inmediato al percatarse de su error.

– ¿Sí?

– No.

– ¿No?

– Sí.

– ¡Entonces sí!

– ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No entiendes nada!

– ¡Pues explícamelo!

– ¡Eso intento pero…!

– ¡¿Pero qué?! ¡¿Qué, Ichigo?!

– ¡Ya no es igual que cuando nos conocimos!

Si al menos Rukia hubiera sabido las reglas a seguir para tratar con un chico. Regla número uno: nunca presiones a un chico cuando debe confesarte algo, o lograrás que suelte todas sus palabras sin haberlas ordenado primero.

Un nuevo personaje de terror apareció a su lado para espantarlos, mas no fue capaz ni de sacarle un suspiro. Las luces parpadeantes mostraron claramente las reacciones de Rukia para con Ichigo. Sorpresa. Confusión. Preocupación. Lágrimas.

Rukia salió huyendo del lugar importándole poco y nada el resto de las personas que se le burlaban por ser tan patética al salir llorando de un lugar así. Ichigo salió en su búsqueda pero a él lo criticaron por dejarla tan sola dentro de ese lugar, pues ¿Qué hombre no protegería a su chica de los miedos que allí dentro había? Ninguno lo entendía, no entendían nada se repetía él pasándolos por alto.

La encontró en la fuente de los deseos con forma de _Chappy-Rey,_ llorando en silencio y mirando el claro del agua que reflejaba su rostro.

– Rukia…

– Déjame.

– Déjame explicártelo… Yo no quise decir…

– Pero aun así lo hiciste. ¿En serio ya no es lo mismo que antes? ¿Acaso deberíamos volver a ser sólo amigos? –le preguntó con dolor en sus palabras–. Tal vez sea fácil para ti pero yo realmente te quiero.

– ¿Por qué crees lo contrario de mí? ¿Crees que yo no te quiero y que estoy contigo sólo para herirte y dejarte cuando se me dé la gana? También te quiero, Rukia –declaró casi a los gritos y con su ceño fruncido.

– Ya… no estoy tan segura… de eso –balbució reprimiendo sus inmensas ganas de sollozar.

Ichigo sintió una fuerte puñalada en el centro de su pecho. Si su novia no confiaba en él entonces ¿Qué sentido tenía ser pareja?

– ¿Sabes por qué? Porque a diferencia de lo que yo siento tú no me quieres de verdad, al menos no lo suficiente…

– ¿Qué?

–…Si así fuera entonces no sería un problema para ti confiar en mí.

– No, no es cierto. Ichigo…

– Déjalo así –la interrumpió sin ánimos de querer escuchar más–. Nos vemos en clase, Rukia –dicho eso último, se retiró del lugar y, por consiguiente, del parque de diversiones, dejando a Rukia en un mar de lágrimas que no podía parar por voluntad propia.

.

.

Durante el resto del fin de semana, Momo, Soi, Rangiku e Hisana se la pasaron en el cuarto de Rukia tratando de animarla con toda clase de idea que se les ocurriera. Incluso Rangiku había aprendido a tejer para poder hacerlo todas juntas, sin embargo su amiga se la pasaba tirada en la cama y sin dirigirles la palabra a menos que fuera para hablar de Ichigo y de lo tonta que había sido.

Cada vez que Byakuya intentaba entrar a su habitación, las cuatro mujeres le negaban el paso inventando que se trataba de un problema de mujeres, y cuando él preguntaba si la causa del problema era Ichigo Kurosaki ellas divagaban en historias absurdas y bobas para despistarlo, cosa que no tenían muy en claro si funcionaba o no pero al menos con eso se retiraba en silencio. "¿Quieres explicarle tú el motivo de sus cólicos menstruales?" fue la acusación que le hizo su esposa ante tanta insistencia, y esa fue la llave maestra que lo mantuvo alejado definitivamente.

.

.

Ya a mitad de semana Rukia había reflexionado mucho acerca de la situación que la llevó a discutir tan fuertemente con Ichigo, y estaba dispuesta a abandonar su orgullo por un momento para recuperarlo, después de todo ella había sido la mayor equivocada de los dos y debía asumir su responsabilidad con humildad.

Urahara había llamado a Ichigo para que lo ayudara con algunos objetos que debía guardar en el armario del laboratorio. El pobre iba paseando tranquilamente por los pasillos cuando tuvo la mala suerte de ser interceptado por el profesor loco dos –el primero era el profesor Kurotsuchi– y no tuvo modo de escape alguno.

Ahora se encontraba sacando diversos utensilios de laboratorio y colocándolos en una de las mesas donde luego los clasificaría y su profesor los guardaría. Al menos una actividad que lo sacaba de sus tortuosos pensamientos.

– Hola –escuchó la melodiosa voz de Senna proveniente de la puerta del salón.

– Hola –le devolvió el saludo intentando una sonrisa que resultó en una mueca malograda.

– No hemos hablado desde la última semana y no me he atrevido a buscarte para no crear mayores malentendidos –explicó sin moverse de su lugar–. Querría haber preguntado antes por tu situación con Rukia pero, a juzgar por sus semblantes tristes y apagados, creo que ya lo sé –él no contestó–. ¿Puedo preguntar qué fue lo que sucedió?

– Nada, eso fue lo que sucedió. O más bien, nada bueno. Pasa, de todos modos el profesor Urahara vendrá en unos momentos –Senna vaciló un momento pero al final optó por obedecerlo. Si un profesor estaría cerca entonces no había de qué preocuparse.

– ¿Cultivo de bacterias? –preguntó al notar unas pequeñas cápsulas que contenían una sustancia gelatinosa de color rojo, similar a la sangre.

– Son preparados de los de último curso. El profesor Kurotsuchi los supervisa para un proyecto que participa en un concurso internacional.

– Increíble. Yo seré bioquímica algún día.

– Apuntas alto.

– Demasiado. Mis padres dicen que si no tienes altas metas entonces tampoco el deseo de desafiarte y superarte a ti misma.

– Sabias palabras.

– No lo dudo. ¿Está bien si le echo un vistazo por el microscopio?

Ya que el objeto que Senna observaba estaba en la mesa contigua a la de Ichigo, éste dio un rápido vistazo por encima de su hombro y asintió sin problemas, después de todo ellos no se enterarían. Con lo que no contó era con que había agua esparcida en una parte del suelo, justo detrás de sí, y que Senna no lo notó a tiempo como para evitar pisar.

El pequeño grito de sobresalto que soltó la chica en el momento que resbaló con el líquido, alarmó a Ichigo, quien se giró de inmediato para ver lo que sucedía. Demasiado tarde como para poder hacer otra cosa que no fuera caer de espaldas y con Senna encima.

– Muchas gracias, profesor Urahara.

– No tienes nada que agradecer, Kuchiki, me alegra poder ayudar a dos jóvenes enamorados con sus problemas prematrimoniales.

– ¿P-p-prematrim…?

– De todos modos, mientras puedas ayudarme con las cajas del laboratorio… –Sus palabras se quedaron en el vacío cuando abrió la puerta del laboratorio y se encontró con una escena demasiado comprometedora entre Kurosaki y Harugasaki.

Rukia dejó caer su cuaderno y llevó ambas manos a su boca, evitando dejar a la vista el temblor de sus labios. ¿Qué más podía hacer al ver a Ichigo recostado en el suelo y con la chica nueva sobre él?

– Rukia, e-esto no es lo que parece –atinó a decir Ichigo al verla parada en la puerta junto a su profesor. Ella tan sólo se dio la vuelta para desaparecer de su vista.

.

.

Sabía de sobra el lugar al que iría, después de todo era su lugar favorito para pensar. Rukia se encontraba en la azotea, sentada junto a los barrotes de seguridad y llorando en silencio mientras sentía el viento golpear su cara. Era un día fresco y nublado, perfecto para la ocasión. Ichigo se acercó con cuidado y abrió la boca para decir algo, sin embargo nada salió.

¿Qué decirle? ¿Cómo explicar una situación que podía ser malinterpretada en muchos sentidos? ¿Le creería luego de haberle confesado que ya no sabía qué pensar de él? Todo era tan complicado desde que comenzaron a salir.

– No tienes que decirme nada –lo sorprendió al escucharla dirigirse a él–. No quiero que digas nada de lo que luego te arrepentirás –aclaró sin voltearse a mirarlo siquiera–. Senna Harugasaki es ciertamente una chica muy linda, no puedo compararme con ella y tampoco quiero hacerlo.

– Rukia déjame explicarte…

– La última vez me dijiste que ya no era como cuando nos conocimos. Tienes razón, nada es igual, porque en ese momento éramos simples compañeros que compartían ruta para ir a clases y con hermanos que eran compañeros también, todo cambió cuando decidimos empezar a salir y… ¿Sabes una cosa? Ni siquiera me lo habías preguntado, si quería ser tu novia, simplemente lo asumimos como algo natural. Qué equivocados estábamos, ahora comprendo que debimos conocernos mejor antes de precipitarnos de esa manera porque en este momento siento que… –su voz se quebró y se aferró a los barrotes para intentar controlarse– nos estamos lastimando más de lo pensado.

Ichigo tomó una de sus muñecas y la giró para que quedara de frente a él. Rukia volteó ante su acción pero su mirada permaneció agachada, le dolía hasta verlo a la cara.

– Rukia, mírame –pidió con un hilo de voz–. Mírame –pidió elevándola un poco más–. ¡Deja de llorar y mírame! –Exigió perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba, algo que logró hacerla llorar aún más–. Maldición, Rukia, ¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Por qué nos haces esto a los dos? Si tan sólo me dejaras explicarte lo que pasó yo…

– ¡¿Y qué demonios ibas a explicarme?! ¡¿Acaso ibas a seguir con tu idea de que ya nada es como antes?! Porque eso fue lo que creo haber escuchado de ti la última vez. No quiero forzarte a nada, no quiero que estés conmigo por pena u obligación.

– ¡No estoy contigo por eso!

– ¡Pues tampoco quiero que estés conmigo y a mis espaldas estés con la primera que se te cruce! –le gritó por fin mirándolo y mostrando las gruesas lágrimas que bañaban su rostro.

– No me hagas esto, Rukia. Me haces daño y también a ti –suplicó tomándola por los hombros y sujetándola con las fuerzas del miedo a perderla.

– Es por eso que lo hago, para ya no dañarnos más –le respondió quitándose sus manos de encima y mirándolo con decisión a los ojos–. Hasta aquí llegamos, Ichigo.

Con esas simples pero dolorosas palabras, Rukia se alejó del lugar y de su lado. Se alejó dejándolo con una herida demasiado profunda en su corazón.

Y lloró, como hombre que era lloró por perder a la mujer que reconocía como al amor de su vida. Lloró por haber sido tan idiota al creer que era suya con el simple hecho de saberla su novia sin siquiera habérselo pedido formalmente.

Tan acostumbrado estaba a Rukia Kuchiki que había abandonado su antiguo yo para poder compartirlo todo con ella. Pero… y ahora ¿Cómo seguiría con la velocidad del mundo sin ella a su lado?

.

.

* * *

.

.

Hola, otra vez! Jaja, tercer y último omake que, como habrán notado, explica la sepración de Rukia e Ichigo ¡Y todo por un malentendido! -lo que conlleva una relación sin susfieciente comunicación entra pareja ._.

Espero que les haya gustado, mañana (09/08) estaré subiendo por la tarde-noche el primer capítulo de Chicas contra Chicos, por favor espereen por él!

Nos leemos pronto! Bye! O.-/


End file.
